Maxim Horvath
Maxim Horvath is the main antagonist in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He was portrayed by Alfred Molina. Horvath was a powerful Merlinean sorcerer that turned to the Dark Arts out of jealousy, after his love interest favored his best friend. He seeks to bring Morgana le Fay back onto the world and help enslave mankind. History Maxim Horvath, along with Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, was a disciple of Merlin and a force of Good more than a thousand years ago. However, Maxim's and Balthazar's mutual love for Veronica split the former best friends apart and Horvath became an ally of the wicked Morgana le Fay. Morgana eventually murdered Merlin and sought to conquer the world with a army of undead sorcerers by casting a powerful curse known as spell. Balthazar and Veronica defeated the evil mages; but at a terrible price as Veronica asborbed Morgana's soul before being locked in a magic doll called the Grimhold. Horvath then disappeared. Horvath's Revenge Horvath and Balthazar have battled through the ages, finally bringing their conflict to modern-day New York City. Balthazar is maintaining the Merlinean standard of magic as a power that’s used for the benefit of mankind; while Horvath is the de facto "leader" of the Morganians, evil spellcasters who take the very different view that magic should be used to subjugate humans. It lasted until Balthazar defeated and sealed him away in the Grimhold, the same near unbreakable object that sealed Morgana away hundreds of years ago. Then 10 year old Dave Stutler accidentally freed Maxim and after a struggle with Balthazar, the two were stuck in an urn for ten years. After the ten years were up, Maxim went after Dave, sending a pack of wolves after the boy. Yet Balthazar, who had escaped as well, rescued Dave and began his sorcerer training. Indeed, Dave was none other than the fabled Prime Merlinian, the heir of Merlin's power who was to defeat Morgana once and for all. Horvath took the Grimhold with him and vowed to destroy Dave and free Morgana, so that her wrath would be unleashed upon the world. To that end, he recruited the foolish illusionist Drake Stone as his apprentice and sent him after Dave. He also released Morganians from the Grimhold, including Sun Lok and the legendary witch Abigail Williams to enlist their help. After his followers outlived their usefulness, Horvath used the Parasite Spell to dispose of them and stole their magic lockets to gain their power. He eventually abducted Dave's love interest Becky and held her hostage in exchange for Merlin's ring. Horvath went to Central Park and freed Morgana, who began casting the Rising. He then animated a bull statue to kill Dave and attempted to kill Balthazar himself. But it was Dave who defeated him with a telsa coil, and Balthazar who blasted him away. His current whereabouts after Morgana's death are not known, though the film's stinger shows an unidentified hand (heavily implied to be his own) retrieving his hat from the Cabana Arcana. Appearance Maxim Horvath is a short and portly man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey coat and a tie with a spider jewel on it, black rubber gloves, and a bowler hat. Horvath's Staff, the Morganian wizard's own prized possession, is a long black cane with a blue crystal that glows whenever he cast spells to channel his magic. (Originally, the cane was along medieval Sword with the same blue crystal on its pommel, which he transformed into a staff.) Powers and Abilities Horvath is a highly powerful sorcerer, who can use magic to pick things up and throw people (or other things) against a wall, to conjure illusions, to animate objects and statues (such as the metallic bronze statue of a charging bull and wolves from a wildlife calender), to transform things, to command animals and compel people into doing what he wants, to conjure fire, to bewitch objets (such as when he creates a Hungarian Mirror Trap or a Persian Quickrug), to blast his foes with powerful plasma bolts, and to cast a wide array of spells (including the dangerous Parasite Spell). During the course of the film, he aquires Merlin's Dragon Ring (by stealing it from the primary protagonist Dave Stutler), and the rings of both Drake Stone and Abigail Williams, attaching them all to his staff, making it extremely powerful. Personality and Traits Maxim Horvath is a cruel and cold hearted person, who only of himself and disposes off his followers and allies without second thoughts. Though he does have (or had) strong feelings of love for Veronica, and retains a grudging respect for Balthazar. Also, as long as he gets what he wants, he holds his parts of bargains and leaves his foes alive (when he has no interest to kill them.) Gallery Maxim Horvath's Fire Spell.jpg|Horvath uses the Fire Spell at his disposal. The Charging Bull.jpg|The Charging Bull, conjured and brought to life by Horvath's magic. Statue of the Charging Bull.jpg Horvath's Staff.jpg|Horvath's Staff The Transformation Spell.jpg|During his escape, Horvath used the Trasformation Spell (Disguise Spell) on a ordinary woman by making her look like his former lover Veronica to distract Balthazar. Trivia *The enchanted bull statue conjured by Horvath, is based the real-life Charging Bull statue statue in Bowling Green Park near Wall Street in Manhatten, New York. Category:Sorcerers Category:Traitor Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Illusionists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Telekinetics Category:Male Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Honorable Villains Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Rivals Category:Living Villains Category:Arrogant Villains